Contes pour adultes
by Boudi-Melanthouille
Summary: Florilèges d'anecdotes qui retracent une passion entre deux rois qui n'est entachée que par leur fraternité et inversément. SLASH pairing : EdmundPeter
1. Prologue

**Contes pour adultes**

**Spoiler : **Le Lion la Sorcière Blanche et l'Armoire magique (je veux pas trop spoiler les tomes suivants pour ceux qui attendent les films.

**Rating : **Nc-17 pour présence de slash (relation homosexuelle et dans le cas présent incestueuse)

**Pairing :** Peter/Edmund

**Notes**

Hormis dans l'anecdote du prologue où les protagoniste sont plus jeunes.

A Narnia : Peter à 18 ans et Edmund 16 ans

En Angleterre : Peter à 16 ans et Edmund 14 ans

Je pense avoir été très clair dans le rating et la pairing et je classe cette fic dans la section M, donc ceux qui ne veulent pas continuer à lire, ne vous sentez pas obligés.

**Prologue**

Vous savez probablement tous que la plupart des contes dont nous avons connaissance aujourd'hui ne sont que des versions expurgées d'histoires terriblement sinistres ou égrillardes. Ces fictions sont toujours peuplées de mères abusives, de pères séducteurs, de psychopathe toqué mais l'auteur les dissimule derrière des masques digne de Mardi-gras : la sorcière, le vampire, le spectre, l'ogre et j'en oublie plus que je n'en cite. Je ne vous dirai pas que Hansel et Gretel ne sont que des inquisiteurs sadiques, ni que la Belle au bois dormant, une adolescente shoutée aux narcoleptiques, est devenue une souveraine libertine, pas plus qu'un prince fétichiste n'à, en fait, séduit Cendrillon, la bonniche.

Je préfère vous parler d'une passion que seul les chimères de Narnia peuvent décrire sans la stigmatiser. Je viens vous conter une fraternité qui n'est salie que par l'amour et inversement car c'est une histoire de paradoxe. Je vais vous narrez un rêve qui durera deux décennies avant d'être rattrapé par la réalité. Je vais vous décrire les quelques minutes de vérité qui ravivent les couleurs chatoyantes du songe. Mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'une fiction et je ne peux que vous mentir.

D'ailleurs, je vous duperais si je vous racontait une anecdote pour vous convaincre que cette fiction n'en est pas une mais je vais le faire quand même.

Cet événement s'est passé un peu avant l'histoire que je veux vous conter mais déjà bien après la victoire sur la sorcière blanche mais de mémoire d'éléphant, on n'a jamais vu un incident faire autant jaser dans la joyeuse contrée de Narnia.

Son Altesse Peter et son altesse Edmund négociaient, ce jour-là, un traité avec les géants du nord. Vous vous en doutez, il est fort déplaisant de traiter avec des créatures dont le QI surpasse à peine celui d'un moineau. Les moineaux seraient d'ailleurs bien vexés s'ils apprenaient que je parle d'eux en termes si peu élogieux. Pour en revenir à Peter et Edmund, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer leur apparence. Ils avaient les cheveux hirsutes, à force de se les arracher de rage, leurs doigts saignaient abondamment, aux extrémités, d'être trop rongés, ils avaient des yeux exorbités et leurs vêtements de bonne facture ressemblaient à des frusques mal coupées et toutes dépenaillées. Vraiment, les géants étaient très énervants.

Comme, souvent, quand ils étaient en colère, les deux souverains se chamaillaient. On ne saurait dire, aujourd'hui, à quel sujet. En revanche, on se souvient très bien de ce qui c'est dit ensuite :

- Par mon sceptre, ne dis donc pas d'inepties, Edmund, tu sais très bien que ton raisonnement ne tient pas la route, déclara sa Majesté Peter.

- Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton sceptre ? répondit son frère qui avait momentanément oublié les règles du protocole.

Enfin, ce n'est qu'une anecdote.


	2. Ivresse

**Contes pour adultes**

**Spoiler : **Le Lion la Sorcière Blanche et l'Armoire magique (je veux pas trop spoiler les tomes suivants pour ceux qui attendent les films).

**Rating : **Nc-17 pour présence de slash (relation homosexuelle et dans le cas présent incestueuse)

**Pairing :** Peter/Edmund

**Notes**

Hormis dans l'anecdote du prologue où les protagoniste sont plus jeunes.

A Narnia : Peter a 18 ans et Edmund 16 ans

En Angleterre : Peter a 16 ans et Edmund 14 ans

Je pense avoir été très clair dans le rating et la pairing et je classe cette fic dans la section M, donc ceux qui ne veulent pas continuer à lire, ne vous sentez pas obligés.

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui Peter est un vrai enfoiré affectif mais il va se rattraper. J'aime beaucoup Peter alors ne vous inquiétez pas je prévoit des scènes bien plus mignonne que celle d'aujourd'hui qui est assez angsty.

Les paroles en anglais sont des chansons de Within Temptation

RaR

Drusilla : Moi aussi j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir découvrir ton histoire. Je suis super contente que des gens commence à s'intéresser au slash présent dans la saga du monde de Narnia, c'est vrai qu'entre les sept tomes. Il y a de quoi faire : Edmund/Eustache, Edmund/Caspian, Edmund/Peter, Caspian/Peter, Diggory/Peter et pour les filles Susan/lucy ou Susan/Jadis et Lucy/Jill ça vaut presque Harry Potter. Bonne lecture !

Hdonela : Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera moins dans l'esprit conte de fée que le prologue car il se situe en Angleterre par contre il sera très sombre. J'espère que ça va te plaire et dans le prochain chapitre les personnages seront à Narnia.

_The world seems not the same,  
though I know nothing has changed.   
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
I have stand up to be stronger._

La banlieue de Londres s'était parée de ses plus lumineux et de ses plus effrayants atours pour Halloween. Les citrouilles succédaient aux sorcières et aux fantômes. Naturellement, ce n'était pas comparable à ce que l'on peut voir aujourd'hui. Les gens affichaient nettement plus de réserve dans leurs décorations au sortir de la guerre. Des petits groupes d'enfants grimés arpentaient les rues. Régulièrement, quelques marmots actionnaient la sonnette du pavillon des Pevensies. Peter et Susan avaient été invités à une fête et leurs parents en avaient profité pour aller au restaurant ; il ne restait donc que Lucy et Edmund. Tout les deux ne portaient pas exactement Halloween dans leur cœur. Néanmoins Lucy semblait moins crispée que son grand frère. Leurs raisons de détester cette célébration étaient très différentes. Lucy pensait seulement qu'Aslan n'aurait pas approuvé cette fête.

Tandis qu'Edmund savait que cette fête était la dernière avant l'hiver et cette saison, l'ancien roi l'exécrait sincèrement. Elle lui rappelait la reine blanche et le moment où il avait trahi ses frères. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir un tel isolement. Malheureusement, Edmund avait toujours été d'un naturel plutôt solitaire et réservé. Le jeune garçon, n'aimait pas exprimer ses sentiments. Pour les cacher, il avait pris l'habitude de contracter ses orteils dans ses chaussures chaque fois qu'il avait envie de pleurer ou de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'ami à l'école depuis son retour de Narnia. Les autres le trouvait un peu étrange et même si parfois (probablement à cause de ses hormones ou de la maturation de ses neurones) Edmund ressemblait à un adolescent comme les autres, le jeune homme ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait été adulte, qu'il avait vécu des expériences dont ses camarades n'ont même pas idée. Il avait contemplé la mort sous toutes ses formes : sur les champs de batailles, dans les chambres du palais ou dans les dispensaires de villages. C'était des amis ou des adversaires, des forts et des faibles, des enfants ou des vieillards. Le souverain avait vu des gens décéder bêtement dans des accidents imprévisibles. Il avait vu des bambins trépasser après avoir souffert pendant des mois d'une peste qui les défigure. Il savait que certains des hommes dont les livres d'histoires disent qu'ils sont des héros, meurent sans dignité en pleurant leur mère, en faisant dans leur braies ou pire, en se protégeant derrière leur fils. Le roi avait aussi vu des gens accepté la mort avec félicité au terme d'une agonie avilissante. Alors non, le brun n'était plus vraiment un adolescent comme les autres.

Edmund savait que l'éternité est un concept qui ne peut séduire que les sots. Il comprenait que même les royaume finissent englouti sous le sable, que la renommé périt avec les civilisations. Néanmoins, le garçon n'avait pas l'impression de n'avoir été que témoin d'un grand théâtre de marionnettes. Il avait fait partie d'une histoire qui parfois ressemblait davantage à un doux rêve ou à une utopie délicieuse qu'à leur réalité. Même si Peter, Lucy et lui parlaient aussi souvent que possible de leurs aventures, certains souvenirs demeuraient clandestins.

Même lorsqu'il était seul avec lui... Il n'abordait jamais ces sujets-là. D'ailleurs, il redoutait l'arrivé de l'hiver. Pour économiser l'eau, les deux adolescents devaient se baigner ensemble. Pour Edmund, c'était insupportable mais Peter faisait comme si de rien n'était. Le plus jeune criait mille fois dans son esprit « J'ai besoin de ta chaleur ! », « regarde moi ! », « désire moi comme avant ! » mais son aîné restait sourd à ces suppliques télépathiques. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air de ressentir le manque aussi intensément que son cadet. Comme à Narnia durant leur jeunesse, il multipliait les flirts et les sorties. Les fêtes succédaient à d'autres fêtes, les beuveries à d'autres beuveries, les bals à d'autres bals. Parfois, Peter rentrait saoul. Alors, au lieu de se coucher dans son lit à quelques mètres, il s'étendait près de son frère. Edmund serrait ses orteils si fort, alors, qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des crampes. Par contre, jamais le brun ne laissait sa respiration le trahir. Peter devait le prendre pour une marmotte. Au matin, quand le cadet s'éveillait, il constatait à chaque fois que le blond était retourné dans son lit.

_I close my eyes as I walk the thin line  
between love and hate  
For the person with the same blood in his veins_

Ce soir-là comme tant d'autres fois auparavant, Peter avait trop bu. Pourtant ce soir-là, il devait être plus saoul que d'habitude car au lieu de se coucher simplement à côté d'Edmund, silencieusement, calmement, sans même le toucher. Le blond s'était dévêtu. Son cadet avait alors serré les dents, les poings et évidemment, les orteils pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Il avait dignement gardé son courage et sa tête alors que l'érection nue de son frère pressait contre l'arrière de sa cuisse. Edmund avait ignoré les bras qui enlaçaient son torse. Sa respiration était restée aussi paisible que celle d'un enfant assoupi.

- Si tu arrêtais de faire toujours semblant de dormir, avait murmuré Peter.

Après un peu moins d'une année passée à lui faire subir ses amourettes les une après les autres, après deux ans à l'entendre se branler à coté de lui sans aucun égard pour son sommeil alors que Edmund avait toujours eu la décence de faire ça le matin dans les chiottes, pour ne pas déranger Peter, ce dernier avouait à son cadet qu'il savait que le brun jouait la comédie. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, le peu de maîtrise de soi qu'il restait du diplomate qu'avait été le roi Edmund, le Juste, s'est fanée en moins d'une seconde.

Il se retourna pour faire face au blond.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas être à ta disposition quand ton vide couille te lâche ! chuchota le plus jeune, en essuyant rageusement un trace de fard sur sa lèvre inférieure de l'autre. Il avait dit ça d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les filles dans la chambre d'à côté. Souvent, le fait d'être astreint au silence empêche l'escalade de la colère mais là, au contraire, ça ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension entre les deux souverains.

Peter eut au moins la présence d'esprit de paraître choqué. Il s'était levé et retournait jusqu'à son lit. Pour la première fois depuis deux longues années, il eu même la bonté d'épargner à son vis-à-vis le spectacle de sa nudité en se cachant d'une main.

Le cadet songea avec malveillance que l'excitation de son frère devait être sacrement retombée depuis qu'ils avaient parlés.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Edmund ruminait toujours les derniers événements, Peter lui dit :

- Ces filles ne sont pas « ce que tu as dit » ! De toute manière, je n'ai eu recours à cela qu'une fois dans ma vie et c'était dans des circonstances extraordinaires. De toutes les personnes que nous avions au château, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qu'on pouvait sauter sans frôler l'incident diplomatique, marmonna son frère.

De toutes les horreurs qu'il pouvait dire, il avait probablement réussi l'exploit de sortir la plus ignoble et même si l'esprit d'Edmund inventa milles injures, aucune ne réussi à franchir la barrière de sa gorge. Alors le brun fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, il contracta les orteils, se retint de pleurer. Pendant quelques minutes, il y parvint mais bientôt la rage l'emporter. Il se tourna pour éviter le regard de son frère et se mit à sangloter doucement. Il ferma ses paupières avec forces pour faire refluer les larmes mais sans succès.

Le blond comprenant la gravité de ses paroles, s'approcha doucement du cadet (il avait enfilé des sous-vêtements) et murmura des excuse à l'oreille de son frère :

- Edmund, tu sais très bien que je ne pense pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit. Je voulais juste te blesser pour que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer. Je t'en prie, regarde moi ! Peter caressait le bras de son cadet, qui ne vit pas la dévotion dans les yeux du roi suprême de Narnia.

L'autre ne se tourna pas, il se contenta de dire à son frère de lui ficher la paix.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Ordonna Edmund en murmurant. Il se concentra sur le motif de la tapisserie, sur les petites aspérités du mur en face de lui. Sa vision finit par se brouiller et il sombra dans un sommeil agité.


	3. Passions croisées

**Contes pour adultes**

**Spoiler : **Le Lion la Sorcière Blanche et l'Armoire magique (je veux pas trop spoiler les tomes suivants pour ceux qui attendent les films).

**Rating : **Nc-17 pour présence de slash (relation homosexuelle et dans le cas présent incestueuse)

**Pairing :** Peter/Edmund

**Notes**

Hormis dans l'anecdote du prologue où les protagoniste sont plus jeunes.

A Narnia : Peter a 18 ans et Edmund 16 ans

En Angleterre : Peter a 16 ans et Edmund 14 ans

Je pense avoir été très clair dans le rating et la pairing et je classe cette fic dans la section M, donc ceux qui ne veulent pas continuer à lire, ne vous sentez pas obligés.

**Rar**

**Digital-Riku** : Je te dit un grand Merci pour avoir pris la peine de m'écrire un review dans une autre langue que la tienne. Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. J'espère que tu vas apprécier cette suite.

**Drusilla 452** : Si tu as le temps d'écrire ta fic Caspian/Eustache je me ferais vraiment un plaisir de la lire. Même si je ne suis pas directement accro aux livres de CS Lewis, je suis en train de devenir complètement accro au fandom de Narnia. Comme les livres se situent sur un longue période à la fois à Narnia et en Angleterre, ça nous laisse pas mal de place pour extrapoler dans les fanfictions.

_Wherever you are  
Whatever you do  
I know you are independent  
_

Edmund avait toujours aimé le bureau de Peter, le Magnifique. Il y avait des baies vitrées dans trois des faces du mur, si bien qu'on pouvait voir à la fois la mer et le jardin des rosiers tout en travaillant. La pièce ne ressemblait en rien à ces cabinets de souverain tape à l'œil, elle était plutôt petite et très chaleureuse avec sa marqueterie foncée. Le jeune roi y'attendait son aîné et un messager qui était porteur de bien sombres nouvelles.

Pour l'heure, le brun observait un corbeau immobile sur la statue du grand satyre. Certains y auraient vu un mauvais présage mais pas Edmund. Il adorait ces volatiles. Depuis son arrivé à Narnia, il essayait d'en apprivoiser un mais malgré la nourriture qu'il leur donnait à profusion, aucun n'était jamais resté.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le roi suprême observa alternativement son cadet et l'oiseau dans le jardin. Il sourit presque imperceptiblement. Le temps que le brun ait tourné la tête, les coins de sa bouche étaient déjà retombés. Les deux frères se firent un léger signe de tête en guise de bonjour. En effet, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de déjeuner ensemble. Le repas du matin était un rituel qui comptait beaucoup aux yeux des Pevensies.

Le messager entra à sa suite. Edmund l'observa tandis qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce devait être un homme du peuple, peu informé sur les convenances. Il ne se montrait pas rustre loin de là mais on le sentait mal à l'aise et hésitant. Le blond lui fit signe d'entrer et Edmund cru bon d'ajouter :

- Ne vous embarrassez pas pour nous et parlez selon votre cœur et votre éducation.

L'homme avait l'air épuisé. Il faire dans les cinquante ans. Bien que chauve et édenté, son visage poupin et son apparence joviale, le rendaient immédiatement sympathique. Il dégageait une aura chaleureuse, comme certains tavernier lorsqu'ils aiment vraiment leur métier. Il parla d'une voix profonde et rocailleuse mais qui convenait bien à sa haute stature et à sa carrure de mastodonte.

- Je n'ai pas de lettre à vous remettre, je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas pu vous en faire la lecture. Chez moi, les enfants vont aux champs plutôt qu'à l'école. Cependant, je vais vous retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible les événements qui m'amènent.

Il me serait complètement inutile de vous transmettre ici les paroles du messager. Sachez seulement qu'après avoir fait le récit de ses aventures, il sollicita l'aide des Narniens dans le combat qui opposait le peuple Ardant aux envahisseurs du Nord ouest, les Draconniers.

Le roi suprême ne pouvait qu'accepter. Cependant, il rechignait à abandonner ses terres alors que la capitale des Ardanii était à moins de trois jours de cheval de la lande du réverbère.

- Nous ne saurions laisser dans le besoin des amis qui frappent à notre porte. Je vais donc vous suivre avec Oreius et un régiment de nos animaux. Toi, Edmund, je veux que tu préviennes les milices et tous nos soldats ! Il faut se préparer à une invasion. Je t'enverrai un messager pour te tenir au courant de l'avancée de nos forces à Ardanni... Ordonna Peter mais il fut interrompu par Edmund :

- Attend, Lucy peut s'en occuper, de ça ! Je te serais plus utile là-bas...

- Si nous échouons, tu me seras bien plus précieux ici que dans un cercueil ! Coupa l'aîné.

- Si tu rentres les pieds devant, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais... Prévint le brun en menaçant son frère du regard.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Edmund ! Tu vas me faire rougir, plaisanta le Souverain suprême en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

Un employé du château fut appelé pour conduire le messager jusqu'à une chambre où il pourrait se sustenter, se rafraîchir et bien sur, dormir.

Après son départ, les deux rois s'observèrent mutuellement, hésitant à se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

- Vas-y, ouvre le feu ! Proposa Peter, tout plutôt que de continuer indéfiniment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- Je n'ai plus douze ans et les filles non plus d'ailleurs, alors tu serais prié d'arrêter de nous traiter comme des conneries de poupées en porcelaine. En fait, tu peux continuer avec Susan, parce qu'elle aime qu'on la prenne avec des pincettes. Par contre, ce n'est pas mon cas. C'était pareil avec les géants, tu allais les combattre sans nous et dès que les problèmes étaient réglés, tu nous faisais venir juste pour rédiger les traités de paix et le partage des terres mais nous ne sommes pas tes putains de secrétaires, bordel ! explosa Edmund.

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de tuer des gens. La plupart des hommes dont le sang a souillé ma lame, ne partagent même pas les opinions de leur chef. Quant aux géants, ils sont à peine assez intelligents pour comprendre ce qui se passe lorsqu'on leur tape dessus. Je déteste ces combats. Peter, le magnifique ! Quelle connerie ! Peter, le magnifique connard, oui ! Bien sur que j'essaie de vous protéger mais pas des combats ; je sais parfaitement que tu es un des meilleurs bretteurs de tout Narnia ; c'est des souffrances morales dont je veux vous garder. Le blond patienta quelques secondes avant de continuer. J'ai promis... Mes souvenirs m'échappent... Pourtant, je suis certain d'avoir promis que je prendrai soin de toi et des filles. Je ne sais plus à qui... C'était quelqu'un d'important... Peut-être Aslan ! Edmund n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi ébranlé. Il ne pleurait pas. Cela dit, des larmes auraient été préférables au regard vide qu'il affichait.

Le cadet se leva et marcha jusqu'au fauteuil de son aîné. De derrière le siège, il étreignit le blond, le serrant contre lui aussi fort que possible.

- Maintenant, tu dois me faire une promesse à moi... Promets-moi de ne pas continuer à supporter toutes ces peines, seul ! murmura-il contre l'oreille de son frère. Sa voix si douce et apaisante, fit trembler le blond. Cette fois, tu iras sans moi et à ton retour, nous feront une grande fête pour célébrer ta victoire ! La prochaine fois que tu seras appelé sur le front (Aslan nous en préserve), tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire. Je serais à tes côtés. Oreius est capable de surveiller Cair Parvel aussi bien que moi. Si je voulais être honnête, je dirais même mieux que je ne le puis. Le cadet avait parlé d'une voix ferme et assuré.

Le blond posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Edmund et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés les yeux fermés plusieurs minutes, savourant la quiétude d'être ensemble.

- Je dois aller réunir une troupe, déclara Peter en se levant à regret. Merci pour tout ! ajouta-il en sondant les yeux noisettes de son petit frère.

- Je viendrais te dire au revoir avec les filles ! répondit le cadet en souriant le plus chaleureusement possible malgré son tourment de voir l'autre partir.

_But I'm trying to get through you to you_

Inaccessible, indépendant, libre, Peter était tout cela et bien plus encore. Assis sur une licorne, sur un trône ou sur un piédestal. Seul les flèches pouvaient l'atteindre ; les autres se contentaient de s'accrocher à sa jambe. Ce simple contact ne ferait jamais d'eux des êtres aussi éclatant que l'était le Souverain suprême. Pourtant certains semblaient prêt à vendre leurs enfants rien que pour pouvoir aller baiser ses pieds. Lorsqu'il vit son cadet, Peter lui fit signe ; alors cette masse de personne s'écarta comme un seul homme pour laisser place au deuxième roi.

Si Edmund avait vécu quelques années plus tard et s'il était devenu plus vieux, l'adolescent aurait probablement été à des concerts des Beatles. Alors toute cette effervescence lui aurait parut plus familière. Malheureusement, rien ne l'avait préparé au regard insensé qu'affichait la foule. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son frère qui pausa pied à terre pour embrasser son cadet.

- Mon Edmund, chuchota-il au creux de l'oreille du brun. La prochaine fois, toi aussi tu enfiles ta cote de maille.

- Je soupçonne les nains d'avoir mieux ajusté la tienne que la mienne ! Moi, j'ai l'air d'un freluquet dedans, ronchonna le plus jeune.

Lui et Peter ne se disaient jamais adieu, ni même au revoir. C'était un rituel chaque fois que l'aîné partait combattre : Ils inventaient de nouvelles banalités. Les filles arrivèrent et Edmund préféra s'effacer discrètement. Parfois, le pouvoir le rendait un peu agoraphobe. Il croisa le messager Ardant et lui fit un signe de main. L'homme le gratifia d'un sourire dépourvu de dents.

De loin, le brun vit le roi enfourché sa licorne. Elle se cabra. Ses pattes avant retombèrent à environ trente degrés de l'axe de son corps. Puis, la créature immaculée partit au grand galop à travers Cair Parvel.

_Wherever you are  
Whatever you do  
I feel the walls surrounding you  
_

Edmund accoudé à la balustrade d'un balcon de Cair Paravel observait les étoiles. Ses dents claquaient bien que le bruit fut couvert par les reflux de la houle. Voilà plusieurs heures, que la brise marine s'appliquait à le décoiffer.

Il observa l'étoile la plus brillante entre toutes :

- Continue à le protéger ! Je sais qu'il est si lumineux que vous devez probablement toutes le détester mais je veux bien l'être deux fois moins si vous le défendez en échange, supplia-il à voix basse en regardant les astres.

- Ed ! Appela la petite Lucy ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu sur ce balcon ? Interrogea la jeune fille en avisant l'air frigorifié de Edmund.

°°°°°

Peter, pour sa part, était assis au bord d'une rivière qui serpentait entre les arbres. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit pour bivaquer ; les tentes étaient déjà montées. Derrière lui on pouvait voir les feux qu'on avait allumé pour le souper. Les ombres dansaient dans le bois avec une frénésie guerrière. Demain, ils devraient se passer de flammes ou les ennemis leur tomberaient dessus. Oreius lui apporta une gamelle mais se retira pour profiter avec les autres Narniens de leur dernier repas chaud avant plusieurs jours.

Il serra la peau de mouton qui l'entourait contre lui. Malgré la fraîcheur du biset nocturne. Le roi se sentait bien. La nature le rendait paisible. Peu à peu, son esprit dériva vers un inconnu sans nom et sans visage qui, pourtant, hantait ses rêves. Cet homme qui se donnait toujours sans limite, sans retenue, était devenu l'obsession du Roi. Pas un jour, sans qu'il ne pense à lui, sans qu'il l'invoque dans ses fantasmes. Son corps commença à réagir malgré lui :

- Et merde, jura-il tout bas. Euh, s'il y a des hamadryades dans le coin. Je vous serais gré de regarder ailleurs. Il n'était plus directement à Narnia mais les frontières politiques ne sont pas forcément les mêmes que celles des cultures.

°°°°°

Lucy conduisit son aîné jusqu'à son lit et fit chauffer un peu d'eau pour lui préparer une infusion.

- Il te faut arrêter de te laisser dépérir chaque fois que Peter s'en va ! Réprimanda la reine. Moi, aussi je m'en fais pour lui, continua-elle plus doucement en tendant la tasse fumante au brun qui l'accepta.

Le liquide lui brûla un peu les lèvres mais une agréable chaleur l'envahit.

- Merci, dit-il à sa sœur. Tu peux y aller ! Tu dois être fatiguée.

- Oui, j'avoue ! Je suis sur les rotules. A demain ! termina Lucy en embrassant le brun sur le front. Ah, je te pique une tasse, prévint la reine en se servant.

Edmund se remémora sa journée ! Il se repassa mentalement son entretien avec le roi Peter, le Magnifique.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu ne l'aimes pas ce surnom ! Ils ont raison, tu es magnifique, murmura-il pour lui-même.

Il songea aux heures passées sur la plage, à s'enterrer dans le sable, à jouer avec des balles en métal (une variante de la pétanque), à se laisser brûler au soleil. Enfin, c'était surtout Edmund qui virait cramoisi. Pour la première fois, son imagination dériva sérieusement.

Il s'imagina dans les bras de son aîné à demi nus, tout deux tendrement enlacés.

Edmund posa la tasse tandis que dans son esprit son frère se plaçait à califourchon sur son ventre. Ses doigts touchèrent ses lèvres tandis qu'une bouche chimérique s'en emparait avec violence avant de les déguster avec passion.

Le brun entendit distinctement la voix de son roi, lui chuchoter :

- Tu m'appartiens !

°°°°°°

- Tu m'appartiens, bredouilla Peter en laissant sa main se glisser sur son torse nu. Le roi était toujours couvert par le peau de mouton, à l'abri du vent et des regards.

Dans ce songe éveillé, l'inconnu se déshabillait en l'embrassant. Puis le caressait avec douceur, avec ferveur. Comme on touche une œuvre d'art.

Presque toutes les nuits, cet homme énigmatique lui rendait visite dans ses rêves. Au début, Peter pensait ne pas être intéressé par les hommes. Plus il se rebellait à l'idée de coucher avec un homme, plus l'étranger du rêve se faisait insistant. Un jour, où le roi s'était endormi dans le salon avec ses sœurs, son rêve fut si réaliste qu'il en tacha ses sous-vêtements. Heureusement, les deux filles pensèrent qu'il avait fait un cauchemar (ou plutôt eurent-elles la gentillesse de faire croire cela à Peter). Suite à cet événement, il avait tenté l'expérience avec un employé humain du château, Lénire. Le blond s'était convaincu lui-même que c'était sensiblement pareil qu'avec une femme. Cependant, les relations avec Lénire, le palefrenier, était plus facile à gérer. Pour vous donner une idée, je peux vous dire que Lénire avait été élevé par des satyres, tandis que toutes les princesses qui frayaient dans les soirées et les bals à Cair Parvael, hurlaient à la mort dès qu'on ne les embrassait pas assez chastement.

Les yeux fermés, Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les humidifia. Avant de taquiner les deux boutons de chair qui se dressaient fièrement sur sa poitrine halée. Ses mains laissèrent des traces brillantes et mouillées sur son torse ; en séchant, elles se refroidissaient. Le contraste entre son corps enfiévré et l'air semblait encore plus saisissant ainsi.

Il s'imagina mordant brutalement le cou de l'homme pour le soumettre. Peter sentit presque les soubresauts de désir d'un corps sous le sien.

°°°°

Les reins en feu, Edmund se cambra tandis que le Peter du rêve dévorait sa gorge offerte. Il se déshabilla en moins d'un instant. Sa main rencontra sa verge tendue qu'il branla avec frénésie.

°°°°°

A plusieurs kilomètres de son cadet, le roi empoigna son sexe et il se masturba. Sous sa main, le blond devinait la main souple et docile de son amant irréel. Son autre main parcourait les mèches corbeau de cet inconnu.

Soudain inquiet, il vérifia que personne ne s'intéresse à sa séance de travaux manuelle peu orthodoxe. Constatant que les autres étaient probablement trop saoul pour le voir, Peter referma les paupières, plus rassuré.

Une bouche, soudain, plus exigeante s'emparait de la sienne avec ardeur. Peter avait l'impression d'avoir une ampoule à la place du corps tant il pensait irradier de chaleur. Comme si on avait allumé une flamme dans son ventre et que chaque mouvement de sa main attisait le brasier.

- Je t'aime ! haleta-il entre deux gémissements !

°°°°°°

Entre ses draps, Edmund discernait les mots tendres de son aîné. Passionnément, il répondit à la déclaration de son amour. Sans qu'il ne le souhaita, sa main se ralentit sur son membre turgescent. Il essaya vainement de se ruer dans sa propre paume. Par Aslan, si Peter l'avait entendu en cet instant, il lui aurait probablement fait manger sa queue.

Même le contact des draps dans lesquelles l'adolescent s'enrobait, devenait une intolérable torture sensuelle. Le souffle de l'est balayait parfois l'intérieur de la pièce, soumettant le corps du Souverain à un délicieuse caresse érotique.

Sa propre odeur lui paraissait plus enivrante tandis qu'un film de sueur couvrait chaque millimètre de sa chair.

°°°°°°

Peter savourait chaque mouvement de sa main avec la sensualité d'un jouisseur. Il se força à ralentir un peu, sachant que l'abandon le gagnerait quand même. Plus, il ferait durer ces quelques instants d'éternité, moins le fait de mourir jeune le dérangerait.

- Doucement ! Murmura le blond avant d'embrasser son amant secret tendrement. Le souverain le rêva jouissant en long trait sur leur ventre et dans sa main. Ces oreilles surprirent une voix qui gémissait son nom avant de se faner. Il se laissa couler dans un orgasme d'une intensité rare ; ses paupières lui révélant la voûte céleste et son scintillement étourdissant.

°°°°°°

Peter ! Appela Edmund alors que son corps se cambrait au-delà de ce qu'il pensait possible. Sa semence se répandit alors sur son ventre et dans sa main. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la substance poisseuse, alors qu'un profond sentiment de honte s'emparait de lui. Il réalisa, soudain, que l'objet de sa rêverie partageait son nom et son sang. Terrorisé, il observa la chambre. Il fut soulagé de n'y voir personne pour se moquer de lui.

Aslan, sauvez-moi de l'être fourbe qui s'empare de ma raison ! Pria-il en nettoyant son abdomen.

_Comment puis-je être juste, alors que je ne suis qu'un traître ! Je trompe même la pureté de notre fraternité !_

_Wherever you are  
Whatever you do  
Don't you know, it depends on you_

Avec horreur, Peter comprit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien la voix qui venait souffler son nom en jouissant.

Dans les bois, on n'entendait plus que le chant du vent de l'est entre les arbres.


	4. En frêres

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

(Angleterre)

_Parfois Narnia n'était qu'un souvenir, une vague rêverie, un délire de mon enfance, un instant passé dans une armoire à se cacher de la guerre, à se cacher de la culpabilité, à souffrir le péché dans sa splendeur tentatrice et le pire, c'est que nous le faisions aux yeux de Dieu, d'un dieu dont nous savions qu'il était omnipotent, qu'il nous voyait quand nos lèvres se cherchaient, qu'il devinait nos gémissement et cette faim qui me tenaillait les reins en ton absence. Parfois Narnia est aussi tangible que tes jambes sur les miennes dans cette maudite baignoire, en plein milieu de ce putain d'hiver qui n'en veut plus finir. Parfois Narnia, est aussi brillante que ta peau mouillée et soyeuse sous la lumière crue de la salle de bain. Parfois mes souvenirs de cette époque sont aussi gênants que mon érection en ce moment. Parfois, j'ai autant envie de les cacher que cette dernière mais je ne peux pas faire disparaître ceux-là en levant les jambes._

Tandis qu'il pliait ses genoux contre son corps Edmund pria pour que son aîné ne regarde pas cet endroit qui lui avait appartenu. Entre deux maux, le brun préféra que son frère ignore le trouble qu'il lui causait. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas manquer, l'ancien roi suprême observa impudiquement la meurtrière dans le donjon imprenable qu'était devenu son cadet. Une cavité que le blond aurait aimé remplir pour ne laisser qu'une façade lisse. Il voulait que les murs soient comblés, sans faille, sans ouverture, sans rien qui ne permette de faire la guerre, sans que rien ne justifie encore cette guerre.

- Peter, arrête ! C'était la première fois depuis Halloween que l'aîné réentendait la voix de celui qu'il avait aimé. Il reporta donc son attention sur le regard choqué de son petit frère.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement le roi.

- Parce que ! trancha le cadet qui visiblement n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir là-dessus.

- En plus de trois syllabes, ça donne quoi ? s'énerva le plus grand.

- Nous sommes de la même famille ce que tu fais n'est pas normal.

- Normalement, les animaux qui parlent, n'existent pas. Normalement, il faut s'y connaître en politique avant de gouverner une terre. Normalement, tu ne devrais pas bander dans la même baignoire que ton frère, énuméra le jeune homme.

- Normalement, je ne suis pas sensé savoir quel goût a ton sperme. Normalement, je ne devrais pas être assailli de souvenirs douloureux, chaque fois que je te vois nu. J'en crève de ne pas sentir tes bras autour de mes épaules et de me dire que jamais plus je n'aurais le sentiment de ne pas être seul. Ma queue désespère de trouver un corps qui s'adapte si bien à sa forme. Votre altesse, j'ai envie de vous tuer et de vous bouffer pour vous garder en moi. Alors sauf, le respect que je dois à votre très glorieuse couronne, permettez-moi de vous oubliez, parce que si non, je vais me mettre à saigner par tous les pores de ma peau ! s'emporta le plus petit.

Edmund sortit de la baignoire avec précipitation et s'entoura d'une grande serviette blanche. Il la serra contre lui pour réprimer ces frissons. Malgré le tissu épais, malgré la buée sur les miroirs, son sang lui paraissait être de l'azote liquide, ses organes des pierres gelées qu'un glacier laisse derrière lui en reculant.

Peter avala sa salive et il chercha quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire pour tout réparer. On avait dit de lui que c'était un grand orateur, que ses harangues pouvaient faire gagner une armée à la dérive mais personne ne lui avait donné le monde d'emploi de son frère. Il ne pouvait que regarder impuissant cette bombe à retardement qu'il avait amorcé lui-même. Jamais le roi ne s'était senti aussi stupide, aussi perdu. Son estomac se noua et il lui sembla que tout le repas de pâques resterait à jamais coincé entre sa bouche et son estomac.

- Peter, les vacances de noël se sont bien passée. Nous pourrions nous en tenir au statu quo. Après tout, moins tu me parles, moins j'en souffre, conclut Edmund en lançant un dernier regard à son aîné avant de quitter la pièce.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

Edmund s'était enfermé dans le grenier. Devant la porte, Lucy tournait en rond, tapotant régulièrement contre le panneau de bois pour que son frère la laisse entrer. Quand Peter la dépassa pour rejoindre sa chambre, la cadette des Pevensies lui jeta un regard plein de reproches.

- Ne m'examine pas comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit l'ancien souverain.

- A d'autres, Peter ! Je suis jeune mais pas aveugle ! Déjà à Narnia, Edmund et toi, aviez une relation particulière. Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi Dirna était partie. L'aîné songea que Lucy avait toujours été trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

- Elle est partie parce que je la trompais. Le sujet est clos. Oublions Narnia et ce qui a pu s'y produire, répondit le jeune homme tandis qu'il rangeait des vêtements propres dans son armoire. Même à ses propres oreilles, son discours sonnait si faux.

Sous le toit, Edmund serrait ses orteils si fort qu'il les voyait blanchir. Le destin avait une drôle de façon de s'amuser avec ses nerfs.

_La solitude prend un sens tout nouveau. Elle est désormais la conviction que, quoi que je fasse, je ne peux que nous éloigner et que mon inclinaison pour toi me coupe à tout jamais de tout ceux que j'ai pu aimer. La vie s'acharnera à nous séparer, nous les impurs, nous les damnés. Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux sans t'imaginer devant moi, me désirant. Je n'arrive pas non plus à les fermer sans imaginer les scénarii les plus improbables. Je repense aux intrigants de la cour, qui bien malgré eux, nous permettaient de nous retrouver seul, alors que tout le monde était à une réception quelconque. Je lis des contes chevaleresques et des histoires d'espionnage dont les héros ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. Toi, contrairement à eux, tu es réel, vivant, vibrant._

_Souverain de Narnia pour un jour, souverain de Narnia pour toujours, que ne peux-tu exercer ton droit de cuissage sur moi. Après tout, je reste ton sujet fidèle et dévoué._

_Je devrais me trouver une gentille petite fille et la laisser vieillir et l'aimer au moins un peu mais j'en suis incapable. Que diable, je suis un adulte de quatorze ans ou un enfant de cinquante ans. Peter et Lucy sont les seuls à pouvoir comprendre cela. Ils ont connu ces guerres dans leur chair. Si seulement Susan n'avait pas tout oublié. Le reine Susan, la douce, j'aurais bien besoin de cela en ce moment. J'aimerais qu'elle soit avec moi, Susan la souveraine, pas Susan la bêcheuse._

- Edmund, descends ! Tu vas attraper la mort avec ce froid, s'époumonait Lucy devant la porte.

_Je me surprends à penser que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, que peut-être tu me pleurerais._

- Lucy, recule s'il te plait ! ordonna Peter le magnifique. La fillette réprima un sourire en s'exécutant.

- Edmund, si tu ne sors pas de ce foutu grenier, j'enfonce la porte, menaça Peter.

Persuadé que son frère bluffait le brun, n'en fit rien. Le blond réitéra sa menace encore une fois. Puis, des coups secs s'abattirent sur la lourde porte qui ne le supporta pas. Le chambranle se mit à craquer avant que les gonds ne cèdent brutalement. Le panneau de bois se fracassa finalement sur le sol en produisant un vacarme infernal.

- Roi à Narnia pour un jour, roi à Narnia pour toujours ! Dorénavant, aucun de vous deux ne refusera d'exécuter un de mes ordres. Vous êtes toujours sous mon autorité, déclara Peter que son visage rougeaud faisait paraître un peu ridicule.

- Vas dire ça aux parents, tu viens d'enfoncer la porte du grenier, fit remarquer Lucy, pragmatique.

Edmund, quant à lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait retrouvé le Peter qu'il avait aimé. Un homme brave et obstiné qui pouvait déplacer de montagnes.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire de concert.

- Bon, allez dormir. Je m'occupe d'inventer une excuse auprès des parents. Heureusement que je suis dans leur bonne grâce, si non, j'aurais été bon pour partir à l'école des cadets.

Les deux plus petits passèrent à côté de Peter pour descendre dans les couloirs. Au moment où Edmund le dépassait, le blond pausa une main sur l'épaule fine de son frère.

- Je te promets de m'améliorer, lui chuchota le grand.

Pour la première fois depuis Narnia, leurs sourires respectifs furent sincères.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?_

Les cousins, Virginia et Andrew, deux marmots très enjoués étaient venus passer quelques jours, chez les Pevensies, pour les vacances. D'habitude, ils se débrouillaient toujours pour suivre Lucy comme des ombres. Mais voilà, la cadette avait des leçons à apprendre pour l'école. Vous en conviendrez, il n'existe pas pire calvaire que des enfants qui s'ennuient. Les humains deviennent absolument détestables lorsqu'ils sont désoeuvrés.

Madame Pevensie, complètement dépassée par ceux qu'elle qualifiait de petits lutins maléfiques, avait décidé de se livrer à une activité séculaire d'adulte responsable : la sieste dominicale.

Edmund, quant à lui préférait profiter des premiers rayons printaniers avec un de ses petits camarades, Henry. Nous reparlerons de lui bientôt.

Peter, bonne poire, s'était retrouvé affublé des « deux petit lutins maléfiques ». Quiconque s'y connaissant un peu en enchanteurs, en gnomes et en diablotins, verrait immédiatement la différence entre les deux enfants et des lutins. Madame Pevensie n'était de toute évidence pas une experte. Évidemment, sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Narnia, on ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer.

Après avoir été, le bébé de Julia en jouant à « Papa Maman », le postier, le chat, le loup et un tennisman de renom ; l'ancien roi s'était dit que ses artères n'avaient plus son age. Aussi, avait-il proposé de leur raconter un conte de fée. Une idée qui fut accueillie avec peu d'enthousiasme de la part des énergiques bambins.

- Une histoire, c'est trop nul. Ce n'est pas drôle, avait babillé la petite Virginia, actuellement (en 2006) romancière de son état.

- Tu n'aimes pas les contes de fée ? avait interrogé Peter.

- Non, les princesses, elles sont trop bêtes. Elles doivent toujours se faire sauver, proclama le petit fille, actuellement (en 2006) présidente d'une association féministe de son état.

- Et si je vous conte une aventure pleine de princes charmants, avait tenté le blond.

La fillette avait hoché la tête mais elle semblait plutôt sceptique.

Peter était loin d'être aussi bon conteur que Susan mais en même temps, ce n'était que des gosses, il arriverait bien à les impressionner.

- « Il était une fois, dans un royaume que ses habitants appellent Narnia, un souverain très respecté dont le nom, encore, aujourd'hui, fait trembler les ennemis de cette contrée. C'était le roi au-dessus des autres rois, Werner, le Magnifique élu par élection, par ordonnance, par conquête et par la grâce d'Aslan... »

- C'est qui Aslan ? coupa le petit Andrew.

- « J'y viens, laisse moi continuer ! Aslan... Donc... Oui, Aslan était le fils du grand empereur de Narnia. C'était un dieu... »

- Elle est longue ton histoire, ronchonna Virginia.

- Si je la raccourcis, vous me laissez aller lire un livre tout seul ? s'emporta quelques peu le blondinet.

Virginia fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle pesait les pours et les contres de cette proposition.

- Mmmmmh, d'accord ! décréta la demoiselle en agitant ses petits bras maigrichons.

- « Très bien, le souverain de Narnia était ami avec le peuple Ardant. Ces personnes se battaient contre les Draconniers, des méchants éleveurs de Dragon qui aimaient beaucoup brûler les villages des Ardanni. Alors Pet... euh, Werner avait été prêter main forte à ses alliés. Avec eux, il livra de belles batailles.

Il faut savoir que les Ardanni devaient faire cesser la guerre à tout prix. Aussi, lorsque les Draconniers leur proposèrent la paix en échange du roi Werner, celui-ci fut réduit à l'état de simple prisonnier par ses propres compagnons. Ses amis l'avaient trahi mais Werner savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son grand complice, le vice-roi Ed... gar, Edgar, le juste.

Werner passa quelques semaines dans les geôles sordides du palais de la reine Waragas. Un matin, il surprit une rumeur qui disait que Narnia attaquait les Draconniers. Quelques jours plus tard, il ne fut pas étonné de voir son compère Edgar enfoncer la porte des cachots pour le secourir.

Ensemble, ils combattirent de nombreuses fois. Au cours d'une mission particulièrement périlleuse, les deux hommes s'avouèrent leur amour. Les souverains ne firent pas d'enfant. En revanche, ils adoptèrent deux corbeaux parlants et furent très heureux. »

Son altesse avait débité cette « fiction » très vite, reprenant à peine son souffle entre les phrases.

Peter dû se retenir de ne pas pouffer devant le visage décomposé des deux garnements. Comme promis, personne ne dérangea plus l'ex-souverain de l'après-midi.

°°°°°°°°

- Peter, je t'importune ? demanda Edmund en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son aîné était dans le salon. Il feuilletait d'un air absent un des romans à l'eau de rose dont Susan ne cessait de vanter les mérites. Il sourit à son cadet et lui fit signe que non. Au contraire, il était content d'abandonner ses très saines lectures.

Le brun s'installa entre les jambes du plus grand. Il s'affaissa dans le giron de son ancien amour en soupirant.

Depuis Narnia, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches. De l'extérieur, Peter et Edmund n'étaient que deux frères, des êtres liés par leur sang, par leurs souvenirs. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner la vérité. Imbriqués, l'un contre l'autre, ils se savaient l'incarnation d'un pêché que l'Angleterre ne pardonnerait pas. Alors, les anciens rois jouaient, devenant les comédiens damnés du théâtre de l'existence. Les garçons enfilaient des masques de frères, d'ennemis ou d'amis, sans plus savoir quelle était vraiment leur identité, leur raison d'avancer.

- Après-midi, merdique, c'est ça ? interrogea Peter.

Edmund fut surpris de remarquer qu'en une année, son ancien amant n'avait pas oublier comment lire dans ses pensées, bien que le brun soit rompu à l'art de travestir ses émotions.

- Plutôt oui ! répondit simplement le plus jeune.

- J'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras ! déclara Peter changeant brutalement de sujet.

- Je sais, répondit l'autre en s'accrochant aux avant-bras de l'ex-souverain.

Soudain, Madame Pevensie, déboula comme une furie dans la pièce.

- Peter, qu'as-tu donc été dire aux enfants de Kate ? s'énerva sa mère...

- Un conte de fée, balbutia Peter maladroitement.

- Peter, tu ne peux pas aller raconter des choses pareilles à tes cousins. Moi, qui te pensais plus responsable que tes frères. Tu me déçois. Non, mais, franchement, je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête ?

- Vous pourriez m'expliquer... coupa le brun.

- Ton frère a inventé une histoire de princes charmants pour ses cousins, décréta sa mère devant un Edmund qui ne comprenait pas bien.

- Et quel est le problème ? Les contes de fée, c'est de leur âge ? demanda Edmund incrédule.

- Dans mon histoire, les deux souverains sont homosexuels, clarifia le blond.

Secrètement, le brun était transporté de joie en entendant cela. Évidemment, il avait plutôt intérêt à arrondir les angles entre son frère et sa mère.

- Je suis certain que Peter a fait ça dans un but purement didactique afin de sensibiliser nos cousins à la problématique de la pédérastie, avança Edmund cherchant du regard un appui auprès de son aîné.

- Absolument, confirma le plus grand en dissimulant son sourire à l'aide d'un bâillement maladroit.

Edmund, expert en sculpture sur nuage et négociateur de grande classe pour vous servir !

- Vous deux, je vous retiens ! menaça Madame Pevensie qui ne pouvais plus argumenter derrière son fils et son sens inné de la diplomatie. Elle abandonna les deux jeunes hommes dans le salon. Pendant quelques secondes, les frères réussirent à conserver leur calme mais finalement, un fou rire inextinguible s'échappa de la gorge du brun. Son aîné incapable de rester sérieux plus longtemps se mit à glousser également.


	5. Dirna

**Contes pour adultes**

**Spoiler : **Le Lion la Sorcière Blanche et l'Armoire magique (je veux pas trop spoiler les tomes suivants pour ceux qui attendent les films).

**Rating : **Nc-17 pour présence de slash (relation homosexuelle et dans le cas présent incestueuse)

**Pairing :** Peter/Edmund

_Hello les gens, je m'excuse (bien que je n'aie aucune excuse) du temps que j'ai pris pour poster cette suite. Je vous promets que vous recevrez un chapitre pour les vacances de noël. Je ne vous oublie pas._

**Dirna**

_A thousand dark moons  
A thousand winters long  
A million fallen stars,  
the candle burns in the womb._

- L'accusé est déclaré coupable. Il devra s'engager à reverser la somme 750 pièces Narniennes à son créancier. S'il lui est impossible de s'acquitter de la somme susmentionnée, il devra accomplir des travaux d'intérêts généraux pendant trois mois et c'est le gouvernement de Narnia qui remboursera Monsieur Sombrero, son créancier. Le verdict était rendu. Edmund conclut sa tirade en rangeant la statuette d'Aslan qui trônait sur son pupitre. Ce geste marquait la fin de la séance. Le plaignant et l'accusé se levèrent soulagés tout les deux. La sanction était clémente et Monsieur Sombrero ne se sentait pas lésé. Encore une fois, Edmund avait mené cette affaire d'une main de maître, ne s'arrêtant pas inutilement sur des détails fallacieux, n'accordant que peu de crédit au témoignage larmoyant de l'épouse du plaignant. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était visiblement la seule à qui la décision de la justice ne convenait pas. En passant près d'elle, Edmund la gratifia d'un baisemain ironique.

Il quitta la pièce souriant, encore une journée trop chargée pour avoir le loisir de penser à son frère ou pour s'appesantir sur son propre mal-être.

Voilà deux mois que l'aîné avec quitté Narnia. Heureusement, Edmund recevait des nouvelles régulières de son frère. La plupart du temps, le blond écrivait de longues lettres destinées à sa famille aussi bien qu'aux autres habitants de Narnia. C'était des nouvelles du front, le ton était plutôt impersonnel. Quand il était chanceux, Edmund recevait une missive rien que pour lui. Il en gardait, alors, jalousement le contenu, refusant de le communiquer même à ses sœurs. Ces dernières avaient pris l'habitude de le taquiner à ce sujet lui faisant remarquer qu'il agissait comme une épouse jalouse.

- Si tu es aussi possessive, tu vas finir cocue ma vieille, plaisantait Susan.

Dans ces meilleurs jours, le brun se contentait de gratifier sa sœur d'une moue boudeuse et parfois d'une langue malicieusement tirée.

Pourtant, malgré sa charge, malgré sa famille, il ne pouvait empêcher cette flamme de brûler dans ses entrailles. Un feu qui le consumerait jusqu'au retour, de son roi. Le bûcher de la passion que seul peuvent connaître ceux qui sont éloignés de l'être qu'ils chérissent. Ces mois où chacun de vos rêves est tourné vers l'absent. Ces heures passées à idéaliser le moindre de ses gestes, à chérir ses défauts, à prier qu'il revienne. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de croire à la réciprocité de son désir.

Pourtant, Edmund n'était pas assez fou pour penser à cela sérieusement. Jamais, Peter ne serait ce genre d'homme. Quelle estime peut-on accorder à ceux-là ? Alors, le brun se maudissait d'être si faible.

°°°°°°

POV de Peter

_Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père était rentré un soir. On voyait qu'il avait bu et j'avais beau être jeune, j'en étais conscient. Comme ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, je l'avais questionné. Sur le coup, il avait refusé de me parler. Le lendemain, ma mère m'avait appris que son meilleur ami était mort devant ses yeux à l'usine où ils travaillaient : un accident avec un des fours. L'homme avait brûlé vif devant les yeux de mon père. Avec le temps, il avait fini par faire le deuil mais il était resté marqué. Difficile de décrire la différence, on pourrait dire que son aura avait changé. Comme on pourrait prétendre, en étant plus terre à terre, qu'il était juste moins boute-en-train._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous parler des combats mais je suis en mesure vous dire que tous les jours mes hommes tombaient, que je les voyais trépasser dans des conditions atroces. Alors je ne comprends pas les livres qui font l'apologie des vertus guerrières. Bien sûr, en tant que souverain ses écrits prêche pour mon église. Je devrais m'en réjouir. Comment puis-je vous parler de courage, comment puis-je vous parler de révolution, de justice, de liberté alors que la guerre ce n'est que de la brutalité et des deuils ?_

_J'étais Peter, le magnifique, un héros de l'indépendance Narnienne, un grand guerrier, mes hommes étaient fiers de servir sous mes ordres. Ils pensaient tous que j'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour eux et c'était peut être vrai. Mais, le soir dans ma tente, j'étais soulagé que quelqu'un d'autre soit mort à ma place. J'étais content d'être de ce coté-ci de la statistique. Comme mon Edmund aurait honte de moi s'il savait._

Beaucoup pensaient que le roi Peter était trop clément lors des combats. Il y avait une phrase qu'il se refusait à dire c'était : « On ne fait pas de prisonniers ». Ce jour-là, pourtant, il y fut contraint. Il avait réussi à pénétrer une des grandes places fortes que les draconniers avaient établies sur les terres du peuple Ardant. Pour cela, le souverain avait développé une stratégie qu'il connaissait bien, comme tous les jeunes fils d'Adam vivant sur la terre, d'ailleurs. Dans le monde de Narnia, la guerre de Troie n'était pas dans les programmes scolaires et personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Aussi Peter fit construire une statue en fer géante représentant un dragon qu'il fit livrer aux draconniers en gage de soumission. Ils acceptèrent et le roi caché à l'intérieur avec quelques guerriers y passa la journée. A l'intérieur de la statue la chaleur devenait suffocante. Le soleil tapait sur le métal. A la nuit venue, ils attaquèrent la citadelle. Heureusement, il n'y avait ni femme, ni enfant.

Pendant toute la nuite la forteresse fut le théâtre de batailles sanglantes. Au matin, Peter et les Ardanniis avaient vaincus.

- Votre Altesse, j'ai des nouvelles du front de l'est !

- Je t'écoute Oreius ! répondit le roi. Peter semblait épuisé. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et les multiples blessures sur son visage ne laissaient même plus deviner le charmant visage qui se cachait sous les ecchymoses.

- Notre armée et nos alliés reculent, ils nous demandent de venir les soutenir.

- Combien nous reste-il de soldats valides ici, à la citadelle ? demanda le souverain en vacillant.

- Pas suffisamment pour inverser le sens du vent, votre majesté, soupira le centaure.

- Dites aux hommes et créatures de se reposer. Nous repartons demain à l'aube ! Nous brûlerons la citadelle en partant ! Ordonna Peter.

C'était de la folie mais abandonner maintenant, c'était trahir les gens morts sous le drapeau.

- Et les prisonniers ? s'inquiéta l'homme de main du roi.

- Il n'y a aucun prisonnier Oreius ! trancha le roi.

Difficile de reconnaître le roi, son visage tuméfié et ses yeux vides semblaient ne plus lui appartenir.

Oreius savait que cette décision était dure à prendre pour le souverain mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres options. Longtemps, Peter porterait le poids de la culpabilité. Longtemps, il en payerait le prix.

**Pov de Peter**

La troupe de Peter et lui-même enfilèrent au petit galop les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient du camp de l'est. Ils étaient en avance. Visiblement, Pureté, la licorne de Peter appréciait la chevauchée. Souvent, elle se mettait à hennir de plaisir. Cependant, l'humeur morose de son propriétaire inquiétait la belle créature.

Passé le « Moulin des Pauvres », ils croisèrent les deux éclaireurs envoyés sur leur route. Les deux étaient des adolescents à peine plus âgés qu'Edmund. Sur le visage juvénile des soldats, le soulagement semblait démesuré.

- Si vous saviez à quel point ça nous fait plaisir de voir arriver les renforts, salua le plus petit des deux jeunes hommes.

- J'aimerais pouvoir partager votre enthousiasme quant à notre office, tempéra Oreius.

Le souverain, de son côté, n'était pas franchement causant.

- Ensemble, nous y arriverons, promit le soldat.

La suite de voyage se passa dans une allégresse relative. Quand les humains oublient la guerre, la vie reprend ses droits. On en entend même qui font des plaisanteries morbides au sujet de ceux qui sont tombés.

_Parfois je me dis, même, que je serais content qu'on rie de ma mort. Quitte à y passer, pourquoi en plus plomber le moral de tout le monde._

Les militaires partageaient des petites histoires, ils ragotaient parfois, ils refaisaient le monde, parlaient politique, philosophie, sport. Sans voire le temps passé, la troupe arriva au camp.

_Pour ma part, j'étais d'humeur morose. Après tout, c'est moi qui avais fait assassiner les Draconniers dans la citadelle ce matin même._

Tandis que je posais pied à terre une jeune fille m'interpella :

- Votre altesse, votre altesse ! cria-elle en me faisant signe.

C'était une petite femme sautillante et énergique. Son sourire resplendissant et son visage expressif réchauffèrent un peu le cœur du roi Peter. Elle replaça machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et courts en observant le roi par en dessous tandis que la jeune femme se présentait :

- Je suis Dirna, la fille aînée du roi des Ardanniis.

Peter se pencha pour lui baiser la main.

- Dis donc, ils vous ont salement amoché. Il paraît que vous étiez un sacré canon, déclara Dirna en observant, de ses yeux turquoises, les ecchymoses sur le visage du blond.

En effet, son altesse Peter ressemblait à une étude dans des dégradés de violets et de verts. Certaines blessures plus anciennes commençaient à virer au jaune et au brun.

- Ca va guérir, assura le roi.

- Peu importe, ajouta-elle en balayant de la main la dernière remarque de Peter qui fut un peu vexé qu'on le traite avec autant de désinvolture. Mon père souhaite que votre général et vous séjourniez au château pendant toute la durée des combats. C'est là-bas, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un grand édifice en pierre manquant d'éborgner le blond. Si on n'était pas en guerre, je vous proposerai bien de faire votre jogging matinal avec moi, ajouta joyeusement la princesse.

La blonde s'éloigna guillerette entre les tentes.

- A ce soir, salua Peter.

- Tchô, conclut la fine silhouette.

En général, les intrigues et la diplomatie étaient davantage le rayon d'Edmund. Peter, bien que charmant, était trop bourru pour rencontrer seul les souverains des nations alliées. A ce train là, il allait provoqué des incidents diplomatiques avant la fin de la semaine.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un vieil homme était agenouillé devant une reine de haute stature et à l'allure terrible. Ses vêtements sombres à la coupe stricte donnaient à la souveraine une apparence martiale et cruelle. Mais son véritable caractère était encore pire que ce que laissait deviner son aspect.

- Dans peu de temps, il sera à vous ! Promit le vieillard. Mon espion le plus loyal va y veiller personnellement.

- Alors et seulement alors, les combats cesseront, déclara la femme un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres en cachant ses dents pourries derrière son éventail noir.

**Quelques semaines plus tard à Narnia**

**Pov d'Edmund**

Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'Edmund n'avait plus reçu de nouvelle du front. Le brun était inquiet mais bravement, il tentait d'épargner ses sœurs. Son estomac était si noué et si douloureux que chaque matin, le roi avait davantage de peine à sortir de son lit.

Ce jour là, à peine levé, le garçon se précipita sur son pot de chambre pour vomir la bile qui était coincé entre ses tripes et son gosier depuis plusieurs jours. Bri son valet lui ordonna de reprendre le lit. Le brun voulut protester mais s'exécuta devant l'air déterminé de son employé.

- J'annule vos rendez-vous pour la journée, précisa le valet en ouvrant les fenêtres de la chambre pour assainir l'air.

Le vieil homme disparut ensuite avec le pot de chambre souillé.

Edmund s'étendit. Le petit Pevensie ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible en l'absence de son aîné. Il se rassura en se disant que ça devait être une petite grippe mais l'adolescent savait bien qu'il se mentait. Que son inquiétude était seule responsable de sa santé piteuse. Le malade s'assoupit et tomba bientôt dans un sommeil de plomb, pas un songe ne troubla sa journée.

Il ne se réveilla qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ses sœurs le veillaient. Susan était penchée sur des travaux de broderies tandis que Lucy rêvassait les yeux perdus dans le vague. La cadette fut la première à constater que son frère s'était réveillé.

- Hello, comment vas-tu ? questionna sa petite sœur.

- Un peu mieux… Enfin, je crois ! balbutia le garçon en s'asseyant péniblement dans son lit. Combien de temps, ai-je dormi ? interrogea le brun.

- Toute la journée… La suite des explications de Susan fut interrompue par l'arrivée bruyante de Monsieur Tumnus qui manqua de faire tomber une très ancienne poterie dans son empressement.

- J'ai ici une jeune demoiselle qui demande à rencontrer ses altesses et qui ne veut parler qu'à eux seul.

Dirna se jeta au pied d'Edmund en pleurant des excuses et des explications incompréhensibles entre deux sanglots.

La jeune fille semblait en état de choc mais Lucy réussit à la calmer à force de patience. Bientôt, elle pu expliquer les raisons de sa présence aux trois adolescents.

- Je suis Dirna d'Ardannii, princesse du peuple Ardant et fille du roi Paar d'Ardanni. Je viens demander l'asile politique car ma vie est en danger si je reste à Ardannii. Mon père a livré votre frère aîné à la reine Waragas ainsi que tout les membres de votre armée qui n'ont pas été décimé lors des combats.

La stupéfaction se lisait sur les visages des souverains de Narnia et de leur ami, le faune.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous en danger à Ardannii ? questionna Lucy, pragmatique.

- J'y viens ! J'aimais bien votre frère et je refusais de partager l'indignité de mon peuple. J'ai réussi à apprendre où il était détenu, un espion peu discret et facile à enivrer. J'ai essayé d'organiser son évasion mais mes plans ont été découverts. On a tenté de m'empoisonner mais ma servante qui avait l'habitude de subtiliser de la nourriture dans mon assiette est morte à ma place. Si vous me fournissez un plan je peux vous indiquer où se trouve la tour dans laquelle votre frère est prisonnier. Il faut attaquer la reine Waragas ! Au besoin, envahissez mon pays ! Nous avons subi de trop grosses pertes. Contre l'armée Narnienne nous ne tiendrons pas une semaine. Je ne vous demande rien ; vous pourrez nous considérer comme un peuple conquis. J'ai renoncé au pouvoir en m'enfuyant, termina Dirna en anticipant les craintes d'Edmund.

Les deux leaders politiques s'observèrent une compréhension mutuelle passait dans leur regard. Le juste avait pris sa décision.


End file.
